masti
by duo lovers
Summary: its a pure duo OS no summary ...just peep inside


**It's a pure duo OS**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Here we go…**

abhijeet : daya yar aj bary dino bad bada relax feel horaha hai

...lashon ,mujrimon aur khoon sy dur...

daya : han boss bat tu thik hai...tmhari...pata nai ravan ny kaisa hamari aik din ki chutti approve karli...hairat hai boss...magar jo bhi hua acha hi hua...

kal hum khoob ghomaingy...bahir dinner karaingy...shopping karaingy...movie dekhaingy...aur phir beach par bhi jaingy...wow bht maza ayga...i am so excited boss...

abhijeet : oye...hello khuwabon k shehzady ...pehly hum kal ghar saaf karaingy...phir ghomaingy...samjhy

daya ( making faces ) : kia yar abhi itna acha mood tha mera... safai ka nam lykar sara maza kharab kardia...mtny …huh

abhieet ( smile ) : safai tu karni hai… ab tum usi ko enjoy karlaina..mai kuch nai karsakta…mai decide kar chukka hun….and its final ( he shrugged his shoulders)

daya : safai main mai kia enjoy ... but suddenly a dare devil smile comes on his lips...hmmm...thik hai...tmhary lia tu kuch bhi...

abhijeet : arry wah aj tu ulti ganga behny lagi ... itni asani sy maan gaya tu... wah ji wah...chal kia raha hai tere is shaitani dimag mai...

daya : ( wink ) ab ye tu kal pata chalga...

abhijeet : chal ab sooja...subha uth kar bht kaam karna hai...good night...meri jaan...

daya : good night boss...

abhijeet leaves the room...

daya jump from the bed and started searching some thing ... soon he find the required thing...it is a video camera….he kept it at its place ...and then sleep peacefully...

 _ **next morning arise...**_

daya wake up...wow aj bht maza ayga...mai jaldi sy fresh ho kar ata hun ...phir plan par act karaingy a big dare devil smile appeared on his face

daya came out of his room with video camera ...and started recording

abhijeet : seeing him coming say... arry wah aj sooraj kahan sy nikla hai...maharaj aj kudh uth gai...gohr inqalab...!

daya : hmmm...tu insy milia ye hain cid k abhijeet aur mere bary bhai...ghussa tu har waqt inki naak py charha rehta hai ... bilkul angry bird ki tarah...magar ye is waqt cooking kar rahy hain...hmmm kia bana rahy ho..abhi...try to smelll...and suddenly started hopping wow purian ...yumm..yumm.

abhijeet : ( eyes popped out ) seeing this ...he say ...daya k bachy kia kar raha hai...

daya : ( turning serious ) pehly bat meri shaadi nai hui tu mery bachy kahan sy ayngy...aur dosri tumny kaha tha safai ko enjoy karna jo mai iss tarah sy enjoy kar raha hun...and then again started laughing...

abhijeet : tu ruk mai abhi teri haahaahaa nikalta hun...and started running to caught daya but he already slipped away...

daya : ( shout ) mjhy pakrny k bajai ...ja kar kitchen par dehan do ...isy pehly k kuch jal jai...

abhijeet : noded

daya : han tu bhai chef abhijeet ...ap recipe batana pasand karaingy ...k ye kaisy banti...hain...

abhijeet : bilkul nai ...aur breakfast ban chuka hai...islia hamary ye pyaary sy golu molo sy daya table par ajain warna unki jo pitai hogi na who bhi is video camera mai record hojaigy… pat daya cheeks and move towards the table

daya ( mouth opened with this ) : but he obediently sit on his chair…eating his breakfast like a good boy…wah bhai… abhijeet itni zabardast bani hain puriyan k kia bataon… tmhary hath mai jadoo hai…boss jadoo

abhijeet : hmm …thanks meri jaan…meri jaan ko pasand ay bs mjhy aur kuch nai chaiya

daya smiles

after finishing their breakfast

abhijeet ( ordered ) : chalo dusting karty hain …mai opper k kamron ki …aur tum nechy ki okay

daya ( making faces ) : okay

both headed towards their respective task

daya started dusting while humming songs….and more than dusting he also covered himself from dust...:-):-)

 **after half an hour..**

abhijeet done their job … he is calling daya

but daya give no response…

abhijeet : ( murmuring ) ye larka bhi na …. Kabhi nai sudhryga… kb sy awazain dy raha hon…magar koi asar hi nai….hamesha kaam bharhata hi hai mere lia….chalo abhijeet baboo pehly ye pani aur surf wali bucket nechy rakhdoon…phir apny rajkumar ko dhoondna…pata nai kahan gayab hogai

abhijeet is searching daya in longue ..while calling his name

daya : abhijeet mai yahan hoon table k nechy…phans gaya hoon … pls nikaloon na mjhy yahan sy

abhijeet ( eyes widened ) ; mai tujhy nikalon daya … tujhy nikalny k lia na crane bulwani parygi mjhy …tujhy kaha kisny tha ander jany ko …uffffff…aur kha itna sara …..woh bhi 24 ghanty bina kisi break ky … kitni dafa kaha hai daya exercise kara kar …..magar nai sahib tu aik kan sy sun kar doosry sy nikal daity hain….abhi bhi koi restaurant yad araha hoga sahib ko

daya : han abhi ….tum mere dil ki bat kitny achy sy samjh lyty ho…tumhain pata hai malad mai aik naya restaurant khula hai

abhijeet : pat his own head aye bhagwan…saary namony apny mere pass hi kun bhejy hain….( sighed ) ruk daya koshish karta hun tujhy nikalny ki

after so many struggle abhijeet is able to take out daya from under the table…who is fully covered with dust

abhijeet ; aye bhagwan …daya mainy dusting karny ko bola tha…ye nai k apny opper dust ki coating karo…ye kia halat bana li tmny …. Dusty monster lag rahy ho bilkul….aik bhi kaam dhang sy karna ata hai tumhain….

Daya : han ata hai na khana khana ( wink )

Abhijeet : dayaa… tu nai sudhry ga kaam chori ki bhi had hoti hai….ruk tujhy bata hun khana kaisy khaty hain…but abhijeet forgot there is a bucket of water and surf

Daya bumped off on the bucket …..and all the liquid flow on floor…making it slippery and wet…

Daya try to stand but again fall down…

Abhijeet again pat on his own head… daya main tujhy kachha chabba jaonga….mjh sy bht bari ghalti hogai jo tujh sy safai karny ko kehdia …while managing to stand properly on wet floor …chal daya ab tujhy nahana nai paryga …surf sy jo nah alia….tu….hhaahhaahaa

Daya ; manty ho na ghalti hui hai tumsy ( wink )…ab ghalti ki hai tu saza bhi tu milny chaiya na …hmmm ab tum mjhy movie dikhany lyky jaogy …shopping bhi karaogy…restaurant mai dinner bhi karaogy….aur beach bhi lyky jaogy…

Abhijeet ; ( mouth full opened ) : after hearing these demand …. On his so called ghalti…he murmurs….natunki number one kahin ka ….bs natunki karwalo sahib sy ….hunh

But how he can neglect his bears demands…so say thik hai lkn pehly ye sab samaito…

Daya ; (happily ) ; yippppeee

After so much halla gulla….there safai is got completed….

 **Its evening….**

Now they are ready to for outing…

Daya is on driving seat and abhijeet is on passenger seat….

Daya is so much excited and abhijeet is happy to see his bear excitement….

Finally they reach mall…do some shopping with light chit chat

Abhijeety do shopping for daya … and daya do shopping for abhijeet….

After that duo watch movie with full excitement…..

And after taking dinner at daya favourite restaurant ….now they arrive beach …

Daya ; aj bht maza aya mjhy….thank you abhi

Abhijeet ; mjhy bhi bht maza aya meri jaan …yun itny dinon bad hum aik sath…is tarah kush hain….acha hua chute mil gai hamain

Daya ; tu kun na hum yahan par bhi masti karain….a dare devil smile appear on his lips

Abhijeet ; nai agar tuny koi ulti seedhi harkat kit u mjh sy bura koi nai hoga

Daya ; but he is not in mood to listen abhihjeet advices… he start splashing water on abhijeet…

Abhijeet ; ( shout ) daya ruk mai tujhy batata hoon…tuny mjhy pura geela kardia

And he too start splashing water on daya

Both are playing in water like kid… giggling with waves

Seeing this No one can tat these are the rough and tough cops of cid…jimky nam sy bhi mujrim kapty hain…

 **i know its silly …but guys plz review zarroor dena…**

 **sorry for mistakes**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **duo lovers**


End file.
